Fairy Tail:The ones born of darkness and light
by Cormonde
Summary: What if Natsu was never raised by Igneel but was instead raised by Zeref because of a darkness within him similar to his own. What if both of Lucy's parents passed away on the same day and she vanishes before the funeral to be raised by a certain Fairy Tail guild master. What would happen if those two then meet. This story is set in an A/U to that of the manga and show.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The one born of darkness.**

[With Natsu]

On an island far way form the eyes of humans there are two people who live in a cave where no light can be found. "Master may I ask what made you decide to take me in" a young boy with salmon coloured hair asked. "That's a simple one you remind me of myself when I was young, you contain the same darkness that I do but you need to learn how to control it because I don't want you to end up like me" replied a man with red eyes and black hair. "Anyway Natsu do you know why I brought you to this island in particular." The man continued. "Actually I have an idea I felt it when we arrived this island is filled with great light but in this cave it's the opposite it's filled with darkness." Natsu replied with a grin. The man then ruffled young Natsu's hair. "Well done this will be the last place you will train before you set off on your journey" replied the man with a look of pride on his face. "The last place huh, we've been to so many before this. So why is this the last place?" Natsu asked with an inquisitive look. "Don't worry about that now plenty of time for questions later Natsu, right now we must continue from we left off." The man replied.

* * *

[6 months later]  
"Hey dad can I ask why you can't come with me after we finish training" Natsu asked his adoptive father.**(A/N: At this point Natsu has decided to call the man his father after becoming attached to** **him.)** The man looked up at the sky and replied "I don't have to tell you because you will learn soon why but not from me, tomorrow is your last day on the island and the day of the last trial so remember to get some sleep" He looked down to Natsu with a look of sadness on his face but it was one of joy. "Natsu I have a present for you, I was going to give it to you tomorrow but it may be of use to have during the trial tomorrow but don't open it till I go." With that he handed Natsu a box and left to go prepare dinner with the fish they caught. Natsu couldn't help but wonder what was inside the box, he spent most of the day with his dad so he wondered when he had time to get him this. With that he opened the box and inside was two items the first was a white scarf that looked like it was made of some kind of scales and the other was a black sleeveless vest with blue linings. "These are so cool, I gotta thank dad for them once I get ready for dinner" Natsu thought to himself

* * *

[A few hours later]

Natsu walked into what he had quickly found out during his stay to be the kitchen of the cave but his Father was nowhere to be seen. "Dad, dad where are you?" Natsu yelled looking around he noticed a note on the table. "Huh what's this?"

_Dear Natsu  
Change of plans the last trial has to take place tonight, head to the beach where we first landed when we arrived. And remember this Fairy Tail is your family.  
From Father  
P.s: Trust her_

"Wonder what caused this to happen, ah well I guess it's better we get this done now and just who is her" he thought to himself as he reread the note. "I guess I should get going" and with that he headed towards the entrance to the cave and then from there to the beach. It wasn't a long trek to get there just annoying there where wild animals out at night but they knew to avoid Natsu. He was nearing the beach when he heard a yell for help. "What, the…. I thought it was only Dad and I on the island, I need to get to the beach but I can't ignore a cry for help" He thought to himself and then sprinted off in the direction of the yelling.

**A/N: This is my first Fanfic, I hope you have enjoyed the first chapter. Not sure I'll be including pairings yet I haven't planned that far anyway the second chapter should be up later today or early tomorrow. Any advice you can give is appreciated. Thank you all for reading and I'll talk to you next chapter where we'll switch perspectives of the story to that of the person who was yelling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys I managed to get the second chapter done and I am now starting on the third one. Anyway this chapter is longer than the last one due to Lucy's past not being large on the plot spoiler stuff. But don't fret Natsu's past will be revealed soonish. Anyway with that I leave you with the chapter ******

Chapter 2: The one born of light

[Four years ago]

On a private estate in the quiet country of Fiore, a funeral is being held for a certain celestial mage and her husband. "Excuse me has anyone seen Miss Lucy today she was meant to be here, it is her parent's funeral after all" asked one of the servants looking around in to the crowd. "Actually now that I think of it I haven't seen her since yesterday evening" one of the other servants replied. "Okay then it's settled everyone spread out we need to find Miss Lucy" said the head of staff and with that everyone sped off to look for young Lucy.  
Just as the head of staff was about to go out and look for Lucy as well, a young girl with long blonde hair and pure green eyes appeared before her. "Lucy is no longer here but don't worry she'll come back someday till then she will be with me" The girl said and with that she vanished just as fast as she had appeared. "Wait, just who are you?" stuttered the head of staff but it was too late the figure had already vanished. "I must inform the others about what has happened" she thought as she sprinted towards the main building of the estate. When she had vanished from sight into the house the mysterious girl reappeared. "Hey Lucy you can come out and say goodbye now" the girl whispered and as soon as those words were said a young girl with short blond hair appeared. "Thank you Lady Vermilion" she replied sheepishly. "Geez Lucy how many times do I have to say it just call me Mavis, anyway quickly say goodbye the others will be back soon" She said with a mischievous smile. Lucy walked up to the grave and tears began to flow down her face as she began to say goodbye "Goodbye mama and papa, I have to go away for a while but I'll come back and visit when I can. Mama I'm become as strong as you were and Papa I hope I can be as smart as you. I will miss you both but I know this is what you would have wanted. I will always love you" and with that she turned and walked back to Mavis. "Don't worry Lucy you'll be back before you know it, shall we begin we have a lot of work to do." Mavis said with a smile that seemed to rid Lucy of her sadness. "Yeah let's go Mavis." Lucy said as they ran towards the forest. 

[Present Day, an island far away]

"Mavis" A slightly older Lucy yelled as she ran towards the shrine which her and Mavis called home on the island. "Lucy, you're back early. Did something happen?"  
Mavis asked as she jumped down from the tree she was sitting in. "Uh huh, I finally did it I used that key and it worked, Phoenix is now my spirit. Look I'll show you Open gate of the Eternal Flame, Phoenix" She replied with a huge smile on her face. Suddenly a small flaming bird appeared and a sound of a doorbell rang out *Ding Dong*. "Ah Mistress Lucy what do you requi…. Lady Vermilion it has been a long time since I was in your presence" The bird sang. "And the same to you Phoenix, I see you finally accepted Lucy as your master, I'm relieved please take care of her" Mavis replied to the bird with a sad look in her eyes but that vanished quickly. 

[That evening]  
"Hey Mavis what do you wa…. Huh Mavis what's wrong?" Lucy asked when she realised that Mavis was crying. "Lucy I'm so sorry but it's time for you to go, I know it is sudden but something has come up which means we need to change our plans" She said as she ran up and hugged Lucy. "But what if I'm not ready for this? What if I'm not ready to travel on my own?" Lucy asked as she began to cry. "Don't worry you won't be alone, I need to tell you a few things, one remember Fairy Tail is your family, show this letter to the master there and you should have no problems." Lucy nodded to this and took the letter. Mavis then continued on "Secondly you have to trust him okay? Now quickly head to the beach to the north and be safe." "But Mavis I don't want to leave to you and what do you mean trust him?" Lucy asked as she released Mavis from the hug. "You'll see soon, now go" And with that Mavis vanished and Lucy started running north towards the beach. As she neared the beach she tripped and fell down a small crevice. She instinctively yelled as loud as she could "Help." She then realised that was no use there are no other humans on the island. Just then she hears something run into the clearing. "Hello, I heard you cry for help you, where are you?" Yelled the mysterious figure asked. "Down here I think, I hurt my foot do you think you can help me out of this?" She asked as she held her hands up so the figure to grab to pull her up. "On the count of three. One…Two…Three. There you go. I'm Natsu. Who are you and why are you here?" Natsu asked. Lucy got a good look at her rescuer. He had spiky salmon hair and he wore a scarf as well as a black sleeveless vest with blue linings and matching shorts. He wasn't much taller than her and by the looks of it not much older. "I'm Lucy thanks for the help. As for your question as to why I'm here I could ask you the same thing but to answer you I live on this island and I am about to head to the beach north of here" She answered as she continued to look him up and down. "But I thought master and I were the only one's living here and I'll go with you I'm heading that way anyway" Natsu said as he grinned and they began towards the beach.  
**A/N So Natsu and Lucy head towards the northern beach of the island, what awaits them there, you'll find out soon. Once again sorry for this chapter being mainly focused on Lucy's past. Anyway see you guy's next time. **


End file.
